


Doki Doki Beach Day

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Beach Day, Beach Sex, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Somewhat Public Sex Kinda, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: The Literature Club decide to take their meeting out to the beach for a change of scenery. However when everyone else is gone leaving only the club members; that's when the real fun begins.





	Doki Doki Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Idea discussed with Key_to_your_heart.

"We're here!" Sayori cheered as she was the first to step on the sand of the beach. Monica had suggested to the Literature club that they should take a day away from the club room and enjoy some time at the beach together, and clearly Sayori was the most eager to do so but that didn't mean the other three members weren't excited. In fact the entire group was looking forward to this day for a week so there was no loss of joy when they had finally arrived.

"Come on! let's get changed and head down to the water Y/n" Sayori beamed as she pulled the male member of the Literature club with her and he couldn't help but laugh as it reminded him of when they went to the beach when younger, the two had known each other for years and we're best friend so of course they had shared memories like this before. Monika, Natsuki and Yuri were close behind heading to change. As Y/n came out of the changing room wearing some swim trunks the four female members of the Literature club were each donning a bikinis, Monika and Sayori didn't have and complaints about their outfits but Natsuki and Yuri were different cases. Where the prior had a small issue with her bust size not being very emphasised with her choice of attire, Yuri was the polar opposite as her busty figure was very much emphasised by the bikini that appeared a few sizes to small. "This is embarrassing" the timid female muttered as she blushed from feeling some guys on the beach staring at her before Sayori gave some words of confidence to her, speaking of said bubbly member of the club she then wasted no time in grabbing Y/n's hand and pulling him to the water with a cheer.

As Y/n and Sayori were splashing about in the water, Monika had set up a blanket with the basket of food she brought for a picnic, Natsuki was sat not too far away reading some manga she brought with her whilst Yuri set up a folding chair and umbrella so she could read one of her novels. Each female member of the club had found their own thing to do but for Y/n he made it point to interact with each of his friends as much as he could whilst of course spending time with Sayori first, they continued to splash around in the water like they did as children before the coral haired female decided to splash Y/n which initiated a battle between them before he eventually tackled her into the water where they remerged laughing. "Oh it's so much fun being at the beach, just like when we were kids" Sayori smiled before suddenly hugging Y/n which caught him by surprise, "it's makes me happy to have these memories with you Y/n" she spoke quietly before smiling more as he returned the hug saying "I enjoy these times with you as well" which made her chets feel warm.

After his little moment with Sayori, Y/n split away from her to go see what the others were up to as she went along to build sandcastles like she did when younger just for the sake of nostalgia. Y/n first moved to sit with Monika who was tapping her cheek thoughtfully with a pen as she was taking the time to write a new poem based on this day at the beach, she was actually so deep in thought she didn't realise the h/c haired male was sat next to her for a moment which made her jump at the realisation of his presence that they both laughed about. Monika then set the pen down so she could enjoy her moment with Y/n as during the short time he had been a member of the Literature club they had become good friends, the conversation went a little like "so you enjoying the beach?" Which was asked by Y/n and the brunette club president simply nodded as a reply before laying back and letting out a happy sigh. "The sun feels really good" she smiled before looking to Y/n with her emerald eyes before a nervous look fell on her face, "would you do something for me?" She questioned vaguely but regardless Y/n nodded which actually made it more awkward for Monika to ask as she rolled onto her stomach whilst still looking at the male, "would mind giving me a little massage?"

After a moment Y/n simply shrugged before he placed his hands on Monika's back and started rubbing, the brown haired female let out a small sigh at the touch as she let a smile curl onto her lips whilst she let herself enjoy the feeling of the massage that Y/n was giving her. Said male also had to admit that Monika was pretty tense in some parts of her back but then again she was the one in charge of a club and that does take more work and responsibility than people tend to believe, it's still a leading role so it does come with responsibilities. He did however think that Monika did take some time to relax but apparently not. He mentioned to Monika and she admitted she doesn't relax as much as she would like to but then said how this day at the beach might help, the massage wasn't doing to had at relaxing her either. Monika must have enjoyed the feeling so much as she had actually fallen asleep with a smile and with that Y/n just left her to rest from her strains and stresses.

Y/n then turned around towards Natsuki who was a few paces away staring at the situation before realising Y/n looking and turned away with a pink hue in her cheeks which made him to move towards her, "how you doing Nat?" He asked and she squeaked at the nickname he used for her often before she puffed her cheeks in complaint of the nickname he used for her often. "I'll take that you're ok" Y/n laughed a little which made the pinkette smile as she expressed her fitting Tsundere attitude which she often showed towards him, the two sat together as Natsuki was reading her manga before Y/n noticed she had a disappointed look. He questioned her on her issues to which she expressed her annoyance of how many of the girls around the beach had a more voluptuous appearances than she did, especially in the chest area. To that Y/n draped an arm over the manga loving baker and gave reassuring words. "You know you're body doesn't always matter, as cheesy at it may sound I think the person is what's really important" he said and Natsuki flickered a smile before smirking, "you dork, of course you'd say something like that" she mocked which gave them both a laugh.

"Maybe I am, but if anything else about you, you can be pretty cute Natsuki" Y/n commented which made said female squeak with a blush before pushing his chest as she covered her cheeks to hide her embarrassment, "don't say stuff that that you idiot" she complained which didn't insult Y/n but instead proved his point as he stood up to leave her be. However before he left Natsuki caught his hand making him to her, "thanks for what you said though" she smiled which he returned before stepping away. Then looking towards Yuri who was still reading her Novak with some sunglasses on, she looked up to see him approach and smiled as he set a seat next to her and sat down asking her of her novel which explained the lore behind. Yuri then looked around to see some stares and used her arms to cover her breasts as she muttered some complaint about her bikini, "I should have checked the size" she whimpered as she shied away from the stares before flinching as Y/n patted her shoulder assuring that she was fine and that he'd be there if some guys decided to cause trouble. Yuri expressed her appreciation to that before asking Y/n if he would like to read with her which he accepted.

The day continued and the Literature club had there fun whilst the beach was becoming more deserted until it was just them as the sun was setting and Sayori quickly pulled Y/n with her sitting him down and she laid her head in his lap whilst staring up into the sky as stars were becoming visible. As the other three questioned this Y/n explained that they did this all the time when they visited the beach, they would star gaze for ages until finally having to leave. Sayori smiled up at the sky as she pointed out the different shapes she could see as she relived her younger years in the serene moment before it was cut short as Monika asked Y/n to help pack up their things. That disappointed Sayori as she and to stand up in order to let Y/n but then as he went to help Monika he ended up tripping over Sayori who moved at the wrong time, this made Y/n stagger forward into Yuri who yelped as both she and Y/n tumbled to the floor before screaming as the string that barely held together her bikini snapped and it fell away to expose her bare chest. She covered her breast with her hands as Y/n quickly and repeatedly apologised before going to push himself up off her only to accidentally cup and grope her breast which elicited a small moan from Yuri as she placed her hand over his.

She stared up at Y/n with cheeks flaming red from embarrassment before making an involuntary move of leaning up until she pecked his lips with hers only to pull back quickly to spout a similar amount of apologies as he did, "this is awkward" Sayori commented as she, Natsuki and Monika also held blushes from the sight before them. Nobody spoke for the next moment until Yuri called for Y/n's (and in response the others') attention before leaning up again to kiss him, he didn't pull away but it was due to not knowing what to do. Yuri was kissing him, the others were watching and he was in a rather awkward position so what could he do? In the end he just let Yuri hold the kiss before a hand pulled him back and he was in Natsuki's embrace as she snapped, "I bet you was planing to do that all day" then her cheeks lit up as she realised her statement before defending "as if I'd care though" only to then turn Y/n to kiss her. The after that followed Sayori then Monika as they each wordlessly confessed how they felt for Y/n.

Y/n was silent for a moment as he tried to comprehend the situation before hearing Yuri question "were we too forward?" Then looking away with embarrassment that wasn't due to her bust being exposed, Monika then spoke up trying to calm the situation or at least make it more understandable by saying "it's clear that we each like Y/n, the question is what do we do from here?" Again the group was silent before Sayori spoke, "the scenario if awkward is a bit romantic, confessions on the beach" she commented to which Natsuki snapped "yeah and then it'll turn into sex on the beach!" Then blushing again as her comments only made things more awkward. Finally Monika asked Y/n what he thought of the each of them and he rambled out different things he liked about them until being silenced by the brunette kissing him again, "ok you have been clear" she giggled before staring into his eyes. Then she leaned forward to kiss him again so he laid back and her hands pushed on his chest to sit up again before looking between the group, "you know Sayori's not wrong about the scenario being romantic, maybe we should all express how we feel for you Y/n, do you three agree?" She asked Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki who each slowly nodded.

With that Monika looked to Y/n and asked his opinion which he answers by kissing her again and she was happy to return as she leaned in and even ground down against him, her action caused him to grow an erection which Monika sat back to pull his boxers away and free before she wrapped her hand around the growing appendage as she and the other three marvelled at its size. Y/n then watched as Monika crawled downwards until she was face to face with his shaft before she leaned her head down to first kiss the tip then allow it into her mouth as she lowered her head down, then when reaching a point where her gag reflexes were near enough kicking in did she rise back up only to repeat as she started bobbing her head to give Y/n a pleasurable blowjob. 

As he let out a moan his lips were once again met with Yuri's who pushed her chest against his to keep them close as she held their lip lock before her eyes widened in shock as she felt Y/n run his tongue over her lips with a request for entry, and it was a request she happily allowed as both hers and Y/n's tongues danced and tangled with each other as the h/c haired male wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss even further. Then the two of them broke apart only for Y/n to then latch his lips down onto the pointed nipple of one of Yuri's breast and she impulsively hugged his head as she let out a moan from the feeling, Y/n also continued to moan as he felt Monika bobbing her head faster as she sucked him off before she rose her head with a gasp before she beckoned both Sayori and Natsuki over to assisted her in pleasing Y/n. The two unoccupied members of the Literature club both stepped forward albeit slowly, Natsuki almost snuggling, until they were kneeled by Monika's side and each leaned down to Y/n's cock where they ran their tongues up and down his length for triple the please as Monika then took the tip back in her mouth but didn't lower to far to take the whole thing from the other two.

The five members of the Literature club were each occupied up to the point where Y/n finally announced his upcoming release but Monika wasn't intending to share at this point as she then bobbed her head faster and deeper until finally Y/n let loose his cum into her mouth which she swallowed, sure it was a selfish act but the quarrel about it wasn't long as by the end of this each of the four girls were going to receive some. Monika, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori then sat back waiting for whom Y/n was going to choose first and it was to her absolutely joy when Yuri's hand was taken, she smiled at Y/n before feeling herself laid on the sand he he loomed over her before kissing down her body then coming back up to her lips as her pulled away the last part of her bikini so she was laying naked on the sand. She would have felt embarrassed and he'll she would have the rig to be but it was Y/n who was about to claim her virginity, she couldn't be happier to be laying in the nude if that was to happen.

Y/n held Yuri's legs spread as he was positioned at her awaiting pussy and not wanting to keep her waiting he pushed himself into her and felt her vaginal walls wrap around his shaft as she readily took him into her depths moaning as she felt her virginity taken, no sound or expression of pain as she was just happy to be doing this with the one person she loved. However Y/n did wait, he didn't want rush Yuri so took a moment to allow the chance to adjust before giving his first thrusts into the more introverted member of the club. She reacted by taking his hands in hers as she felt him pull back then push back in creating that pleasurable friction between them as he thrusted with a steady pace that gained speed after every few thrusts. She felt the increase in speed and was happy to allow Y/n do move however he pleased just as long as their session wouldn't be for just a moment, she didn't need to voice that though as she knew he wouldn't leave her unsatisfied. However she acknowledged the others' want for Y/n and so let go of his hands so he could bring them into it. He pulled Monika close into a kiss which she without hesitation leaned into to return as her arms flung around Y/n's shoulders to hold their deep but tender kiss.

His hand slipped down her waist then into her bikini and over her pussy which he trailed his fingers over rubbing the sensitive area of his friend and she leaned into his shoulder moaning as she enjoyed the way he was touching her, then he stopped and pulled away his hand which made Monika whine a little before gasp as Y/n pulled her up over Yuri's mouth which confused both the females until the latter got the idea and pulled her club president down onto her lips. Monika gasped as she felt Yuri licking her pussy but she couldn't help but moan as it did feel good, then her sounds of pleasure were silenced as Y/n crashed their lips together in a kiss deeper than before as his hands groped and massaged her cladded breasts which she resolved by discarding her upper bikini to allow skin contact to her breasts and oh did it feel even better. Whilst he kneaded Monika's breast Y/n started thrusting into Yuri with a bit more force which made her moan up into the brunette she was eating out which created a cycle of their moans as they were each relieving pleasure from Y/n.

Then both females started to feel a build of their releases and both announced so (though Yuri's was muffled) before reaching their orgasms with the brunette club president grinding he pussy into Yuri's lips as she held Y/n's head into their kiss as she came and as for the purple haired female she convulsed as she came coating Y/n's shaft with her juices before her voice was more louder as Monika climbed off. Then she pulled Y/n down as she felt him starting to deliver harder thrusts and she was so sensitive from her orgasm she was already nearing a second, "ugh Yuri, ugh" she heard the male fucking her grunt before he delivered three fast, consecutive, deep and rough thrusts that brought them to simultaneous orgasm and Yuri was in pure bliss as her tongue slipped from the side of her mouth as she was filled with Y/n's cum. Then her grip on him fell and she laid flat on the sand catching her breath as he pulled out of her but before he directed himself to one of the others he gave her one more kiss which she savoured each second of.

Then Y/n moved back to pull Monika close again where she took seat in his lap already removed the remaining part of her bikini as she quickly took the male's cock into her. A long moan left her lips as she too gave up her virginity to Y/n and without taking moment to adjusted she had started riding her hips back and forth in his lap which let her pussy take Y/n until he was at the very hilt inside her, Monika wanted Y/n badly and for him she was willing to throw aside her usual demeanour and personality to have an intimate moment with him. Where most would see the brunette club president as someone who would want a slow and gentle session of pure love making she didn't want that, instead she just wanted Y/n to fuck her. And she voiced that wish in that vulgar state shocking the group to the fact that she swore. She didn't give Y/n the chance to question her language as she crashed their lips together whilst riding his cock and completely letting loose her desires, her body almost had a mind of its own even if it was following her wishes. This wasn't the Monika the Literature club knew, this was someone else completely. A opposite reflection of the girl with good grades and public image.

Y/n didn't have anything to complain about as he understood without being told just how much Monika wished for him to take her however so roughly he could be and in the current position they were in he was going to do his best. He gripped her waist with a firm grasp and assisted Monika in bouncing her hips as she leaned against his chest moaning vulgarities of how much she wants Y/n and he was doing a good job at doing as she had asked him, he leaned his head into the crook of her shoudler and latched hip lips onto a single spot of flesh which he sucked on until a clear hickey was left in place and even then he continued sucking on that spot as Monika hugged his head like Yuri did before. Her body pressed closed to the male member of the club she ran and though after this is over she may feel shame of how she behaved, right night she didn't give a damn as she just wanted to feel Y/n cum inside her. She was close to receiving her wish as she felt Y/n's cock twitch inside her and she knew it was only a matter of time before, "Monika". Oh she didn't expect it this soon. 

Her body jolted as she felt Y/n pumping a load of cum into her just like he had with Yuri and again like with Yuri she welcomed every drop he ejaculated inside her until she slumped in his lap. She didn't mind not having another orgasm, she got what she had wished for and that was for Y/n to fuck her. She was happy to stand aside now to allow either Natsuki or Sayori to enjoy Y/n.

Y/n took a hold of Natsuki's hand and pulled her close into a kiss which made her squeak before pulling back to snap some random Tsundere remark only to be kissed again as she was turned around in Y/n's lap, he reached up her bikini skirt to pull it aside and then lower the pinkette down onto him and she moaned leaning back against him as she took his length into her. Natsuki's petite frame meant she was going to be a lot tighter than both Yuri and Monika combined but Y/n held himself at bay, he reached around her body to hold her against his chets as he peppered soft butterfly kisses along the crook of her neck and shoudler which made the manga loving Tsundere shiver before moan as she was rocked back and forth in the male's lap. Her tightness meant extra friction, and that extra friction meant extra pleasure and though she wouldn't admit it especially in front of the others she was anticipating this. But then as Y/n pulled back to thrust into her Natsuki whimpered something which made him halt to hear her out, "what was that?" He asked looking around the front of the female he had in his lap and arms. Her blush bright as she again whimpered but more audible to hear the words "be gentle".

Natsuki had the opposite mindset to Monika, she may be abrasive but she wanted something gentle and passionate with Y/n, she wanted him to make love to her and after swallowing her pride she spoke the words "make love with me" as she stared back at Y/n with a fluorescent blush. His response was to lock his lips with Natsuki as he gave slow and gentle thrusts into her, she wanted him to make love to her and he was going to make such love to her that she would have to admit she loved him with those exact words. She knew she loved him and he knew so as well but he wanted to hear Natsuki say it as it would mean more. 

As Y/n was thrusting up into Natsuki he reached his hands around her front and to her chest where her ,with lack of better adjective, lacklustre bust was hidden beneath her bikini top, he pulled up the article of clothing between tweaking the small but pert nipples that lie beneath and the pinkette receiving this gentle pleasure mewled and moaned from the way she was being touched but then the feeling Y/n thrusting up into her was a much better feeling. He kept to how she wished, slow and gentle and intimate. "I I I" she started to speak which made Y/n meet her pink gaze as she continued to stutter and stammer "I I I, I lo, Y/n I lo, I love you!" She finally said it after forcing the phrase to form from her lips in the much anticipated confession as she soon followed with her orgasm that clamped her vaginal walls so tight around Y/n he couldn't help but cum and fill her pussy. She didn't complain, she didn't mock him, instead Natsuki had a wide closed eyed grin as she was filled to the point of overflowing with Y/n's semen, before feeling herself laid on her stomach. She looked back to the boy she confessed to loving with a gentle smile as she said the three words again to which he leaned down to kiss her one last time before finally turning to Sayori.

Again Y/n was on his back as he was tackled to the sandy floor of the beach with his childhood best friend mounting his lap as she took the Liberty to strip from her bikini so she was naked and her lips locked with his. As she pulled back she smiled down at Y/n as he held her before she said "I've wanted this for a long time" which got her the reply "sorry for keeping you waiting" as Y/n sat up to kiss her again, he then rose Sayori out of his lap and turned around like he had with Natsuki before leaning her forward onto her hands and knees as he positioned himself at her waiting and a roused pussy. She didn't mind the position she just wanted him and she made that aft known which made Y/n push himself into her without a rush as his relationship with Sayori gave him the mindset to never intentionally hurt her, so he took her virginity slowly, and she took him into her easily. Finally the two were connected and Sayori waited no more than a minute to give Y/n the green light.

He slowly pulled back from Sayori to follow up with thrusting back into her, slow thrusts to give her a steady pace. The club Vice President moaned as she bowed her head forward whilst even pushing her hips back in order to meet Y/n's thrusts and her own actions let her take him in deeper, the h/c haired male leaned down on Sayori to where she was laying in a prone position as he kissed her cheek before rolling them in their sides in a spooning position as he raised one of her legs up to allow him to thrust deeper as she gave him the cue to thrust taste. He obliged and it brought Sayori such pleasure she instantly reached an orgasm but nearly begged Y/n not to stop yet even if he had no intentions in stopping until the proper end, his thrusts were getting faster, Sayori's moans were getting louder and both of them were feeling pure bliss at their love making. It made it an even split between the four female members of the Literature club with Y/n "fucking" two whilst "making love" to the other two, again it was an even split. Soon enough Sayori had reached yet another orgasm which made her moans come out even louder as she asked how long Y/n would be to his own climaze. He responded with a grunt which was answer enough.

He was getting close, he was getting closer, he was right there and finally he was there with his own climax that he pumped into the girl he knew since childhood and whilst Sayori had a bright smile on her lips as she was creampied; She was seeing stars. Her body numb from the pleasure as her breaths as rapid and shallow as the others as she too revelled in the afterglow of her sex with Y/n.

After taking some time for a breather, the Literature club quickly gathered their beachwear then changed into the causal clothing that they had arrived in. They had each finally realised how risky it was to have sex in such an open place but truthfully they couldn't care less about that as they were each donning smiles to their stronger connection. The four females of the Literature club kissed Y/n before starting their walk back to their homes, which coincidentally were after each other's staring with Natsuki's, then Monika's, then Yuri's and finally Y/n and Sayori's neighbouring houses. When reaching their destinations the girls again kissed Y/n goodbye before giving a verbal one to the others, and when Y/n and Sayori reached their homes the coral pink haired Vice President of the Literature club gave a longer held kiss to the male before parting, "because I loved you for so long I had to get it out of me" she resound before skipping to her home and waving goodbye to Y/n with a bright smile. Thus finally colluding a Doki Doki Beach Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
